1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pachinko game machine mounting unit and arrangement thereof which are useful for successively arranging a number of pachinko game machines in rows to produce a pachinko game machine block, a so-called pachinko island.
2. Background Art
A pachinko game is one of the most favorable games in Japan, in which playing balls are flipped into a game board of the pachinko game machine at a predetermined rate by the handle operation of the player and guided by nails arranged on the game board, and during the dropping of the playing balls, one of the playing balls enters into the winning entrance. If a playing ball wins, a predetermined number of playing balls are discharged onto an output tray provided at a lower portion of the game board as prize balls which can be used as playing balls which are flipped again onto the game board or collected as final prize balls which can be exchanged for one or a plurality of premiums based upon the total number of prize balls.
Recently the number of recreation halls for pachinko game is increasing for satisfying the players' need. Generally, in such a recreation hall or the like the pachinko island, which is a block having a plurality of pachinko game machines is assembled while materials are processed on the spot. Accordingly, the workers need to have special knowledge and skills, and its construction period is long, besides various troubles frequently arises. In order to eliminate these problems, as exemplified by the Japanese Examined Published Patent Application No. 5-25517 there has been known a technique in which one pachinko island is divided into same pieces each of which in turn, is constructed as one unit to improve the assembling efficiency on the spot. However, in this case, various kinds of units are required to make up one pachinko island, whereas the kinds of units necessary are not decidable until the layout within the recreation hall is settled, with the result that difficulty is experienced in the mass production of the units concerned. In addition, the raising apparatus is different from others at every recreation hall, and hence the raising apparatus incorporated unit needs to change or alter on every spot, which also makes it difficult to mass-produce them.
Moreover, although the players are necessary to carry heavy ball boxes accommodating prize balls (pachinko balls) for the exchange with a premium or a gift, in order to reduce the troubles imposed on the players, the Japanese Examined Published Application No. 5-68999 has disclosed a technique in which an opening or inlet is provided in a counter table and prize balls are thrown into the opening to be counted to issue a receipt corresponding to the number of the prize balls counted. However, in this case, the mounting works for a prize ball counting apparatus and a receipt issuing apparatus are necessary at every pachinko island, which causes the construction period to lengthen.